Töte sie!
by Majani-two
Summary: Wenn drei Spione mit drei verschiedenen Aufträgen nach Hogwarts kommen und dort mal so richtig aufmischen, hat selbst der Draco nix mehr zu lachen!Is alles irgendwie dabei... jaaa... humor, zynismus, sarkasmus... wie romantik, erotik alles dabei
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

„Es ist schön, ein verlässliches Gesicht wiederzusehen…", begann eine Stimme und zwei Augen öffneten sich, die dunkelroten Pupillen darunter starrten amüsiert in die Dunkelheit vor sich.

„Du hast deinen letzten Auftrag erfüllt… ich will dich deswegen belohnen… aber vorher habe ich noch einen allerletzten Auftrag! Den Letzten, verstehst du? Den Allerletzten! Danach… kannst du und deine Mutter, oder was davon übrig geblieben ist", mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen fuhr er fort „gehen und ihr werdet frei wie die Vögel sein."

Er schwieg kurz, wartete anscheinend auf einen nicht kommenden Jubelschrei, doch die Gestalt vor ihm blieb still und wartete geduldig, auf seine weiteren Anweisungen.

„Nun denn, dein Auftrag:

Du wirst nach Hogwarts gehen, dich dort umsehen und alles auskundschaften. Im Nebenbei freunde dich ein wenig mit Harry Potter an und versuche Dumbledore ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Wie du das machst bleibt dir überlassen. Versuche nur mir Informationen von ihm und dem Orden zu beschaffen.

Ich habe gehört sie haben Remus Lupin als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt - als ob der ihnen helfen könnte - und doch, seit sie Sirius Black wieder befreit haben, sind sie mir im Weg. Versuche an sie heranzukommen.

Weitere Befehle werde ich dir später mitteilen…" Ein hässliches Lächeln zog sich über seine Lippen. „Und vergiss nicht… wenn du mich verrätst, wirst du leiden und deine Mutter… sterben!"


	2. Von angenehmen Zusammenstößen und tollwü

Und wieder mal da! Wenn ich mich auskennen würde, würd ich mehr mit dem ganzen machen, aber es geht ja nur um die Geschichte.

Das hat immer noch meine Freundin geschrieben, ich komm erst später schreibt was ihr denkt, das wäre lieb, egal wie klein das kommi ist.

Baba Maj and Kay

**1. Kapitel – Von angenehmen Zusammenstößen und tollwütigen Koffern**

Wieder einmal hatte ein neues Schuljahr begonnen. Auch an dem alten, doch für manche neuen Gedränge in Kings Cross, und dem Streit um die einzelnen Zugabteile, hatte sich nichts geändert.

Ein unscheinbares Mädchen stand am Bahnsteig neun dreiviertel und blickte über die Schüler hinweg. Ein weiteres Mal rempelte sie jemand an, ihre Knie knickten ein und sie fiel gegen ihre Koffer.

„Pass doch auf, wo du hin läufst! Blödes Schlammblut", fauchte die Stimme eines Jungen. Als er zu Boden sah, erblickte er ein Mädchen. Er schätzte sie nicht älter als sechzehn. Ihre meerblauen Augen blickten ihm kalt, aber doch unschuldig entgegen.

Schulterlange, dunkelblonden Haare, fielen ihr in leichten Locken ins Gesicht. Der rote Rock war ein gutes Stück nach oben gerutscht und gab den Blick auf ihre schlanken Beine frei. Die schwarze schulterfreie Bluse zeigte wohl mehr als sie verdeckte und zeigte den Ansatz ihrer Brüste.

Er konnte sich für drei Sekunden nicht von ihren blauen Augen losreißen. (Oder vielleicht doch von etwas anderem nicht)

„Goyle, du Schwachkopf. Pass doch gefälligst auf. Und nun verzieh dich!" Mit diesen Worten vertrieb er den, um einiges Größeren, der ihm bis vor Kurzem nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war und als Antwort nur ein Nuscheln ertönen ließ. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass dich dieser Tölpel angerempelt hat, aber er hat weder Augen noch Gehirn in seinem Kopf.", erklärte er ihr von oben herab.

Seine Lippen verzogen sich leicht zu einem Lächeln. Er streckte seine Hand aus und half ihr auf. „Ich bin Draco, Draco Malfoy. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

„Malfoy! Nimm deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!", ätze im nächsten Moment jemand. Ein Mädchen mit buschigen Haaren kam heran, stieß ihn zur Seite und stieg zu zwei Jungen in den Zug.

„Granger, du Schlampe! Kümmere dich doch um deinen eigenen Kram.", knurrte er ihr noch im Vorbeigehen zu.

„War der eine, der da gerade bei ihr im Zug war... war das Harry... Harry Potter?" War die erste Frage, die die junge Frau stellte.

„Ja aber wehe du fängst jetzt auch noch an wie eines seiner Schoßhündchen hinter ihm herzulaufen. Und bitte verschone mich mit jeglichen Schwärmerein..." Sie hörte ihm keine Sekunde länger zu, sondern wandte sich mit bitterem Blick von ihm ab und ging weiter in Richtung Zug.

Im ersten Moment ging sie einfach in die Richtung, in die Potter gegangen war, doch dann gab sie es auf und machte sich lieber auf die Suche nach einem freien Abteil.

Mit ihrem Koffer im Schlepptau,ließ sie den Gang hinunter und schaute immer wieder in die unterschiedlichen Abteile. Doch überall wo sie hin kam, sah man sie nur abschätzig an und weigerte sich ihr Platz zu machen. Seufzend setzte sich dann ihre Suche fort und öffnete schon ahnend die nächste Tür.

Das Abteil war fast leer. Nur ein Mädchen hatte es sich darin bequem gemacht.

Lässig saß sie da und sah ihr erwartend entgegen.

Auf den ersten Blick hin schien ihr die junge Frau als sehr sympathisch. Sie schien ungefähr ihr Alter zu haben.

Ihre schwarzen Augen blickten ihr freundlich entgegen. Ebenfalls schwarze Haare rundeten ihr Gesicht, und ihre blasse Haut perfekt ab. Sie trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein rotes T-Shirt. Darunter zeichneten sich, genau wie bei ihr selbst einige nicht zu verachtenden Reize ab, die jedes Männer-Herz wohl höher schlagen ließ.

„Hi! Kann ich mich zu dir setzten?", fragte das Mädchen mit dem glatten blonden Haar und wartete deutlich auf eine Absage.

„Klar, ich hab nichts dagegen." Erwiderte ihre Gegenüber, zwei freche Grübchen zeigten sich in ihren Wangen, als sie lächelte.

„Danke! Ich bin übrigens Kay… Kay Kido." Ohne sie anzusehen, verstaute sie ihre Koffer und stand kurz mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Sie kannte das Mädchen.

„Ich bin Majani White," sagte das andere Mädchen nur und schien sie interessiert zu mustern.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen... Majani. Ich bin neu hier. Weißt du was es hier interessantes zu sehen gibt?" sagte sie bebend.

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich bin selbst neu."

„Auf welcher Schule warst du? Ich war in Durmstrang." Das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen.

„Durmstrang? Komisch... ich war auch dort, aber wieso sind wir uns dort nie zuvor begegnet?" Sie klang verwundert.

Kay zuckte rasch mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Durmstrang ist groß. Vielleicht liegt es daran." Sie drehte sich schon wieder zur Tür.

„Möglich, aber... Naja, ist auch egal."

„Hey, ich glaube ich lass' dich mal wieder kurz alleine. Ich bin gleich wieder da, muss nur schnell auf die Toilette." Und schon hatte sie sich wieder aus der Tür geschoben und war aus Majanis Sichtfeld verschwunden.

Na, endlich. Wenigsten war hier nicht mehr so ein Gedränge wie auf dem Bahnsteig. Es war richtiggehend eine Wohltat.

Hier musste man nicht fürchten, dass einem ein anderer auf die Füße trat, auch wenn er hier den Kopf einziehen musste, damit er sich nicht den Kopf and er Decke stieß.

Wenn sich nur noch ein Abteil finden ließe, wäre ja alles perfekt. Dann konnte er auch endlich diesen schweren Koffer loswerden. Es war zum verrückt werden, obwohl dieser verdammte Zug so groß war, war kein freier Platz zu finden.

Langsam gab er die Suche auf und spielte schon mit dem Gedanken im Gang stehen zu bleiben.

Er würde doch nie einen Platz finden.

Ob es wohl allen Neulingen so wie ihm erging? Wenn er das gewusst hätte, hätte er nie die Schule gewechselt.

Wäre der Koffer nur nicht so schwer, hätte er sicher kein Problem damit, sich von einem Abteil zum Nächsten zu schleppen.

Seinen Gedanken hinterher hängend, strich der junge Mann durch den endlos langen Gang. Er war nun schon fast am Ende des Zuges, wo sich die Toiletten befanden, angekommen und es sah nicht so aus als ob er noch eine Chance hätte einen Platz zu finden. Er achtete schon nicht mehr auf den Weg, sondern versuchte einfach nur das Ende des Ganges zu erreichen.

Ohne es wirklich gemerkt zu haben, war vor ihm ein Mädchen aufgetaucht, das er einfach kurzerhand umgerannt hatte.

„Ah, nicht schon wieder. Au, verdammt. Ist das hier etwa ein Sport von euch Jungs oder warum rempelt man mich andauernd an?" Vor ihm, auf dem Boden lag fluchend ein Mädchen, das ihn trotz des eben Geschehenen anlächelte.

„Was? Oh, es... es tut mir Leid ich wollte das nicht es ist nur, weil... Warte ich helfe dir." Er lächelte stotternd und mit leicht rötlich gefärbten Ohren, dann reichte er ihr die Hand.

Dankend nahm sie sie und er zog sie mit erstaunlichem Schwung wieder auf die Beine.

„Danke! Na, was ist jetzt? Macht ihr Jungs das absichtlich oder... passiert nur mir das?" Sie grinste ihn breit an, was ihn wieder verlegen werden ließ.

„Nein, es war keine Absicht. Wirklich! Nein, im Ernst!", versuchte er sich verzweifelt zu verteidigen.

„Schon gut. Suchst du etwa nach einem Abteil?", stellte sie nach einem Blick auf seinen Koffer fest.

„Ist das wirklich so offensichtlich?", dropte er.

„Nein... wahrscheinlich schleppst du deine Koffer absichtlich mit dir herum, nur um sie anderen Schülern vor die Füße zu stellen", lachte sie.

„Hey, ich hatte gedacht wir haben das Thema abgehakt?"

Sie lächelte und wechselte das Thema. „Du bist neu hier oder?"

„Ja! Aber ich bereue es jetzt schon. Ich hätte mir nicht gedacht, dass man hier so um einen Platz kämpfen muss." Er sah sie von oben herab an.

„Oh, dann muss ich wohl mein Abteil räumen. Denn die erste Runde ging eindeutig an dich.", zog sie ihn auf. Er wollte schon etwas sagen ließ es dann aber. „Soll ich dir zeigen wo es ist? Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Sie fing seinen Blick ein und entdeckte, dass er sich auch etwas nach unten verirrt hatte und ihr unauffällig versuchte in den Ausschnitt zu gucken. Sie lächelte innerlich. Jungs waren doch alle gleich.

„Ja, darfst du. Wirst du dann auch das Abteil räumen oder... bleibst du?", fragte er unsicher.

„Tja, André... Rain, das hängt von dir ab. Mir ist es egal."

„Woher... woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

Die junge Frau grinste geheimnisvoll und schob sich an ihm vorbei. „Hier lang!" Er sah ihr kurz hinterher, griff sich dann aber seinen Koffer und zwängte sich durch den Gang.

Sie blieb vor einer Türe stehen und wies ihm, mit einer einladenden Handbewegung an, einzutreten. „Bitte sehr der Herr. Hier ist ihre Kabine."

Sie öffnete die Tür und lächelte ihn an. „Danke. Aber wenn du willst, kannst du auch bleiben. Ich glaube nicht, dass du noch einen Platz findest. Also was ist?"

„Okay, aber nur weil du das so willst, Andy. Ich darf dich doch so nennen oder?"

„Ja, aber nur wenn du mir auch deinen Namen sagst?"

„Kay. Nenne mich Kay... Kay Kido."

Mit diesen Worten setze sie sich neben Majani, die anscheinend die ganze Szene, von eben mitbekommen hatte. Grinsend beugte sie sich zu Kay und flüsterte ihr zu: „Wo hast du den denn her? Auf der Toilette getroffen?"

„Ja, aber er hat eher mich getroffen.", flüsterte sie und beobachtete Andy während er seinen Koffer verstaute.

„Sag mal, wie findest du ihn?", stieß Majani Kay an.

Sie musterte ihn von oben bis unten. „Naja, nicht mein Typ."

„Was meinst du, wie alt ist er?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube das lässt sich noch herausfinden."

„Was lässt sich noch herausfinden?", fragte Andy, der plötzlich vor den Mädchen stand.

Kay stand auf, legte die Hand um seinen Hals und zog sich hoch zu seinem Gesicht. Ihr Atem streifte leicht über seinen Nacken.

Sie flüsterte: „Nichts Besonderes. Wir wollten nur wissen... wie alt du bist."

„S-s-siebzehn... ich bin siebzehn. U-und… wo-woher kennst d-du jetzt meinen N-Namen?", antwortete er mit brüchiger Stimme.

Sie drückte sich noch näher an ihn. Für die wenigen Momenten, in denen sie seinen Körper berührte, hielt er den Atem an.

Sie war ihm nun so nah, wie es noch keine zuvor war.. „Soll ich es dir sagen?", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. Ihre Lippen waren wenige Millimeter von seiner Wange entfernt. „Okay... er stand auf deinem Koffer."

Halbherzig löste sie sich von ihm und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

Sie setzte sich wieder zu Majani und grinste ihm provokant entgegen.

„Von welcher Schule kommst du eigentlich?", fragte Majani, sah ihn aber nicht an, da ihre schwarzen Nägel wohl interessanter waren.

„Beauxbatens... Ich komme von Beauxbatens", antwortete Andy, der noch immer Kays Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Wer kennt diese Schule nicht..." sann Majani und zog eine Nagelfeile aus ihrem Ausschnitt.

„Komisch, du hörst dich gar nicht an, wie ein Franzose," bemerkte Kay mit einem Lächeln.

„Bin ich auch nicht. Ich bin geborener Engländer aber meine Mutter wusste aus beruflichen Zwecken nach Frankreich. Und da das ganze etwas länger als geplant gedauert hat, bin ich in Bauxbatens gelandet.", erklärte er verlegen.

„Deine Mutter? Und was macht dein Vater? Woher kommt er?", fragte Majani und betrachtete und streckte ihre Nägel von sich.

„Er... er ist tot.", murmelte Andrè und sah zu Boden.

„Tut mir Leid für dich," seufzte Majani und steckte mit der Nagelfeile ihr Haar hoch. „Was verschlägt dich hier her?" Endlich richtete sie sich auf und sah ihn direkt an.

„Die Arbeit." Er schwieg für kurze Zeit, bemerkte wohl, dass es etwas eigenartig klang und fügte dann rasch hinzu: „Meine Mutter... sie hat hier einen neuen Job angenommen und ich habe dann auch gleich die Schule gewechselt. Wo kommt ihr her?" Erwartungsvoll blickte er die beiden an.

„Durmstrang. Wir sind beide aus Durmstrang.", antwortete Majani und sah vielsagend zu Kay. Diese kam jedoch zu keiner Antwort. Der Blick irritierte sie.

„Und wieso seid ihr hier? Etwa auch wegen euren Eltern?"

„Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln!", schloss Kay ab. Auch in den folgenden Minuten fiel kein weiteres Wort.

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach, während Andy nach vorne gelehnt auf den Boden starrte, lehnte sich Majani seufzend nach hinten und schloss die Augen.

Kay biss sich auf die Lippe und dachte über den Blick von Majani nach. Keine Frage, das Mädchen neben ihr _musste _einfach wissen, wer sie war und was sie in Durmstrang getan hatte.

Gerade so, dass es hoffentlich nicht zu auffällig wirkte, lugte sie zu dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen hinüber und musste gestehen, dass sie sogar hübscher war als sie.

Trotz der dunklen Haare und Augen, wirkte ihre Haut nicht blässlich, um ihre rostroten Lippen schien sich immer ein überlegenes Lächeln zu kräuseln.

Auf einmal öffneten sich die schwarzen Lider und starrten sie an. Kay ließ sich jedoch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, lächelte und sah wieder auf den braunen Haarschopf vor sich.

Gerade wollte sie etwas sagen, als die Tür zur Seite gezogen wurde und die alte Hexe mit ihrem Speisewagen vorbei kam.

„Süßes oder Saures? Ich gebe euch beides," grinste sie breit. Alle Drei sahen auf und holten hastig ihre Geldtaschen heraus.

„Mir bitte Kesselkuchen und so'n paar Überraschungen, jo, die sind gut," bestellte Majani und ließ einfach ein paar Goldstücke in ihre Hand rieseln. „Der Rest ist für sie!"

Die Hexe grinste breit und steckte das viele Geld in ihre Taschen, während Majani vollbepackt zu ihrem Platz zurück taumelte.

Andy kaufte sich nur einen Kuchen und ein paar von Bertie Botts Bohnen.

Zufrieden und mit um einiges schwereren Taschen schloss die alte Hexe die Tür wieder und ließ den Dreien die Zeit mal den ersten Hunger mit Süßigkeiten zu besiegen.

Schweigend aßen sie vor sich hin. Kay spürte hin und wieder Majanis Blick auf sich, was sie nervös machte.

Im selben Moment, indem sie sie darauf ansprechen wollte und sich herumdrehte, begann Majani zu husten und im hohen Bogen ihren Schokofrosch auszuspucken, der unglücklicherweise genau in Andys verwundertem Gesicht landete.

Die halb gekaute Schokolade glitt von seinem Augenlid über seine Wange und klatschte über sein Kinn. Der halbtote Frosch wollte davon hüpfen, doch Majani fing ihn schnell ein und stopfte ihn sich in den Mund.

„Hmm... gut so was..." machte sie übertrieben, während Andy sie schräg ansah. „Also weißt du, Kay... auf meiner alten Schule gab es so ein cooles Mädchen, das ihre Lover wie andere ihre Unterwäsche wechselte. Kennst du sie vielleicht?"

Über Kays Gesicht huschte kurz eine erschreckte Reaktion, die jedoch sofort wieder verschwunden war.

„Naja, so schlimm war sie auch wieder nicht," Erwiderte Kay rasch und sah dann weiter aus dem Fenster.

„Naja, ich fand sie nett..." meinte Majani halbherzig.

„Wie hieß sie denn?" versuchte Andy sich in das Gespräch einzuklinken.

Majani und Kay sahen ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an, während Kay bleich wurde, grinste Majani umso breiter.

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr," flötete Majani und lehnte sich wieder zurück. Andy schien trotz dieser Andeutungen kein Wort verstanden zu haben, oder er wollte es nicht. „Ich habe nur gehört, dass sie bei den ZAGs in den dunklen Künsten beinahe so gut war wie ich," Ihr Grinsen nahm einen teuflischen Zug an. „Ich mag keine Konkurrenz!"

Damit war der Bann gebrochen, Kay dropte und sah Majani trocken an.

„Päh, da träumst du doch wohl! Ich hab dich um Längen geschlagen!", meinte sie kopfschüttelnd. „Du solltest wissen, Andy, dass Majani es geliebt hat, die neuen Schüler zu verfluchen und manchmal sogar den Crucio Fluch einzusetzen. Die Lehrer haben sie dafür geliebt."

„Wirklich?" Er sah Majani entsetzt an, beinahe schon alamierend. „Ich dachte für die verbotenen Flüche kommt man nach Azkaban!"

„Doch nicht in Durmstrang, mein Lieber," grinste Majani und zwinkerte ihm zu. „In Durmstrang bringen dir manche Leute diese Flüche sogar _bei_!"

„U-und machst du das noch immer mit Neuen?" schwitzte er.

„Ooooch... jetzt wo ich doch selbst eine Neue bin" lachte sie, hatte in der nächsten Sekunde eine Grabensmiene aufgesetzt und knurrte: „Aber wenn du mir blöd kommst, garantiere ich für nichts!"

Andy schluckte und lachte falsch: „Hehe, ich doch nicht!" Kay fand den Wie-komm-ich-am-schnellsten-von-dieser-Psychopathin-weg Blick einfach nur zu schräg.

Im nächsten Moment lachte sie laut los, was ihr zwei überraschte Blicke ihrer Mitsassen einbrachte. Aber sie wunderte sich über sich selbst, hatte sie doch schon so lange nicht mehr was zu lachen gehabt.

Auf einmal holperte der Zug ein wenig und machte einen Satz nach vorne.

Kay sah, wie Andy die Augen auf riss und hoch sprang, sie presste die Augen zusammen, als er sich vor sie warf und sein ungewohnter Atem ihr Ohr streifte.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch, etwas polterte auf den Boden und verstummte.

„Huch... in welchen Liebesfilm bin ich hier geraten," lachte Majani und stand ebenso auf.

Kay machte die Augen auf und erkannte Andys verkniffenes Gesicht vor sich, er stützte sich mit beiden Armen, je an ihrem Kopf ab, versuchte sich sogleich an seinem typischen Lächeln.

„Ist nichts passiert," flüsterte er. Er brachte kaum ein Wort heraus. Kay sah in seine dunklen brauen Augen und schien sich in diesen fast zu verlieren. Ein verlegenes Lächeln huschte über

seien Lippen und er trat einen Schritt zurück.

Der sinnliche Moment verging, er stolperte über den Koffer, der zu Boden gefallen war und landete weniger elegant mit den Armen rudernd auf der Bank und stieß sich dabei den Kopf an. „Autsch!"

Kay, immer noch zu verwirrt von der vorher gegangenen Situation, sah ihn unentwegt an. Doch wandte sich dann von Andy ab, als sie bemerkte, dass ihr Koffer aufgesprungen war.

Jede Menge Unterwäsche, die ausschließlich schwarz und seiden war, und mehrere Gefäße mit schwarzer und sonstiger Regenbogenfarbenhabender Farbe waren zu sehen.

„Cooool! Ist das Cola?" fragte Majani und nahm eine bauchige Flasche heraus.

„Nein, du Idiot!" rief Kay und schnappte sie ihr wieder weg.

„Ach, menno," Majani grinste und half Kay den Koffer wieder über sich zu verstauen.

Im selben Moment, als die Beiden sich noch streckten, um den Koffer wiederzu verstauen, erklang die Stimme des Schaffners: „Die Schüler von Hogwarts werden nun gebeten, ihre Schuluniform anzuziehen und sich auf die Ankunft in Hogsmead vorzubereiten!"

Beide stöhnten ein: „Schon wieder!" und nahmen den Koffer wieder herunter. Andys schadenfrohes Grinsen konnte keine von den beiden sehen.


	3. Zickenterror und Wetten unter Schulschla

Hiii!

Ich hab mir gedacht ich geb das zweite Kap gleich mit dazu, für nen besseren Einblick. Ich weiß, es is ne ziemliche Verarsche, aber man kann doch nicht ewig von Trauer, bla und Krieg reden! dazu ist der ECHTE HP da... wie vielleicht herausgelesen, haben ein paar (dies halt gelesen haben) bemerkt, dass es auch im sechsten Schuljahr handelt. Also... Voldemort is da draußen. Sirius ist frei frei FREEEEEEEEEEI und vor allem... er LEBT! Vorbei mit den ganzen Begräbnissen und Hoffnungen, das er wideraufersteht, er lebt und das soll auch gefälligst so sein ! (nimm dir n vorbild rowling jaja!)

Wie auch immer, Reviews sind immer willkommen. Wer seinen lieblings oder nichtlieblingschara gern verarscht haben möchte, gebt uns eine inspiration und ihr werdet es hier wiederfinden, jaja

Babaaa

Maj and Kay

* * *

**2. Kapitel – Zickenterror und Wetten unter Schulschlampen**

Irgend so ein großer Vollidiot rief gerade alle Erstklässler zusammen, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen und sich zu den außergewöhnlichen Gefährten begaben.

Majani war wenig erstaunt von den Kutschen, die angeblich ohne Pferde fuhren. Die Theastrale waren doch unübersehbar.

Kay schien sie auch sehen zu können, da ihr Blick kurz im Leeren lag. Sie mochte das blonde Mädchen sowieso von Anfang an, vielleicht war sie ihr später noch nützlich, für ein paar Informationen.

Andy schien sowieso viel zu unschuldig für die Welt zu sein, das kaufte sie ihm nicht ab. Die beiden waren aus tieferen Gründen hier, als nur ihre Ausbildung zu beenden.

Aber was sagte sie da, tat sie es doch schließlich auch.

Hogwarts selbst war umso prächtiger und geschmückter, als Durmstrang es je sein würde. Sie mochte diese Schule und fühlte sich wohl bevor sie noch aus den Kutschen ausgestiegen war.

Die große Halle war unglaublich festlich geschmückt. Zwar waren es weniger Schüler als in Durmstrang, dafür wirkten diese Wenigen dafür umso fröhlicher.

Eine schräg wirkende alte Hexe, mit jeder Menge Falten im Gesicht, bat sie und ihre zwei neuen Freunde in eine Ecke zu den Erstklässlern.

Irgendwie kamen sie sich etwas verloren vor, unter den ganzen Zwergen, vor allem Andrè stach wie ein Halbriese heraus.

Der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore, ein munter wirkender alter Zauberer, begann die Schüler, die mit trockenem Humor und manch ironischem Witz aufgeheitert wurden, in das neue Schuljahr einzuladen.

Mit ungeduldiger Stimme drängte sie die Hexe an den vier Tischen, die die Schüler in die berüchtigten vier Häuser von Hogwarts – Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin – einteilten.

Nacheinander sahen sie den kleinen Kindern zu, wie sie nervös auf den Stuhl zu taumelten, den Hut aufsetzten und der kurz darauf einen der vier Namen der Häuser verkündete.

Am Schluss blieben nur noch die drei älteren übrig.

„An diesem Punkt möchte ich drei neue Schüler begrüßen. Majani White und Kay Kido aus Durmstrang..." Gemurmel und missbilligendes Getuschel an drei der Tischen war die Folge, während die Slytherins ihnen jubelnd zupfiffen.

Kay konnte es nicht unterlassen ihnen zuzuzwinkern und ihnen ein aufreizendes Lächeln zu schenken.

Dumbledore wartete bis sich die Schüler beruhigt hatten und fuhr dann fort: „... und Andrè Rain aus Beauxbatens!" Alles blieb totenstill, bis einer, zwar nur leise aber für alle hörbar, sagte: „Oh Gott, ein Franzose!"

Andys Blick verdüsterte sich kurz, jedoch kehrte bald wieder der ausdruckslose Ausdruck in sein Gesicht zurück.

„Darf ich euch zu unserem sprechenden Hut bitten?" Dumbledore lächelte ihnen aufmunternd zu und zeigte auf den Stuhl.

Majani streckte sich ungeniert, das ihr schmales Oberteil kurz die unteren Ansätze ihrer Brüste preisgab und setzte sich dann auf den drei-beinigen Stuhl.

„Ooooh, eine Durmstrang," flüsterte eine Stimme in ihr Ohr.

„Ja, welch Wunder," grinste sie breit. „Nun sag mir, liebes Glücksrad, wo komm ich denn hin?"

„Hm... ich sehe viel Mut und jedoch viel Neigung zu den dunklen Künsten, du könntest in Slytherin groß herauskommen!" erklärter er ihr.

„Ich bin schon groß draußen, noch größer und ich platze," antwortete sie nur.

„Wenn du so denkst... dann würde ich sagen..." Er schwieg kurz, bis er laut rief: „GRYFFINDOR!"

„Juhu... war das jetzt gut?" fragte sie breit grinsend und stand auf. Nach den enttäuschten Blicken von den grün gekleideten Jungs zu urteilen, nicht! Was soll's!

Sie klopfte noch im Gehen Andy auf die Schulter, ging an ihm vorbei und gab ihm noch einen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Seine Ohren färbten sich leicht rot, er lachte nervös und setzte sich wie sie auf den Stuhl. Kay sah ihm zu, wie er mit dem Hut zu diskutieren schien, bis er wie vorhin ausrief: „GRYFFINDOR!"

„Iiih, wir haben den Franzosen! Oh, hi!", lachte ihm ein kleines Mädchen entgegen.

Ein enttäuschter, beinahe betrübter Zug huschte über Kays Gesicht und verlor sich jedoch schnell wieder.

Als er an ihr vorbei gegangen war und sich zu ein paar Jungs in rot und gold setzte, richtete sie sich gerade auf und setzte sich wie die beiden vorhin auf den Stuhl.

„Was tust du hier?" war die erste Frage der fremden Stimme.

„Sitzen," antwortete sie trocken.

„Ihr drei solltet nicht hier sein," sagte der Hut mit bitterer Stimme.

„Halt die Klappe und ruf aus, dass ich nach Slytherin komme!" erwiderte sie barsch.

„Nun gut..." Er seufzte in ihr und rief: „SLYTHERIN!"

Die Grünen jubelten laut und Draco klatschte am lautesten von allen. Sie grinste triumphierend und wurde gleich zu dem blonden Jungen bugsiert, der sie mit Fragen nur so überschüttete.

Sie hörte nicht hin, ihr Blick lag auf einem jugendlichen lachenden Gesicht, das sich eindeutig wohler in dieser Schule fühlte als sie. Aber Andy war kein Thema mehr.

„Okay, Honey," horchte sie endlich auf Dracos Stimme. Er hatte sich lässig hingesetzt und sah sie mit einem gelangweilten Grinsen an, das anscheinend cool wirken sollte. „Hier sind die wichtigsten Regeln von Slytherin," begann er: „Erstens: Slytherin verkehren nicht mit diesen Schwuchteln!" Er rümpfte die Nase und sah angewidert auf ein bestimmtes Gesicht, das von einer blitzförmigen Narbe gezeichnet war.

„Aber ich verkehre doch mit dir," sagte sie sarkastisch, was seinen Blick wieder auf sie lenkte.

„Du bist lustig, Kleines," lachte er, während die anderen sich schräg ansahen, weshalb er noch nicht vor Wut geplatzt war. „Zweitens: Halt dich von diesem arroganten-nach-Ruhm-dürstenden-Dumbledore-Schatzi-seienden-Arschloch fern!"

„Ich wollte Potter eh nie kennen lernen," meinte sie achselzuckend.

„Wir verstehen uns," grinste er breit.

„Und die letzte Dritte:...!" begann er, wurde jedoch von einem unglaublich hübschen Mädchen, dessen missbilligender Gesichtsausdruck die Schönheit verblassen ließ, unterbrochen: „Der Platz der Schulschlampe ist schon belegt, Süße!"

„War mir sowieso zu anstrengend," antwortete Kay achselzuckend und lehnte sich zurück.

Absichtlich provozierend warf sie ihr Haar zurück, ein rosa Schimmer zog sich über ihre Wangen und sie legte die Hand an den Ansatz ihres Ausschnitts, während sie Draco einen Blick aus halb geöffneten Augen zuwarf: „Endlich mal wieder eine Nacht ausschlafen,"

Dessen Augen leuchteten noch eine Spur heller, als die der restlichen Jungs, deren Aufmerksamkeit sie sofort auf sich gezogen hatte.

Pansy Parkinson kniff die Augen zusammen, presste die Kiefer zusammen und wandte sich sogleich ihrer Freundin zu.

Kay lehnte sich provokativ vor und nahm eine Erdbeere in die Hand: „Oh, was haben wir denn da Leckeres?" hauchte sie und grinste über die Blicke, die in ihren Ausschnitt gewandert waren.

Sie musste zugeben, Slytherin hatte durchaus annehmbare Jungen unter sich.

Das könnte lustig werden.

Majani hatte sich derweil schon mit ein paar Mädchen ihrer Altersklasse und auch darunter angefreundet. Die Erstklässler scharten sich um sie und befragten sie wegen den Gerüchten aus Durmstrang.

Wie eine Geschichtenerzählerin saß sie da und machte den Kleinen mit ein paar kurzen Schauergeschichten Angst.

„Und ich hatte dort einen Lehrer, der alle Kinder, die nicht brav ihre Hausaufgaben machten, in eine Kammer mitnahm, deren Tür so rot war, dass es wie Blut aussah, dass man meinen könnte, es wäre Blut! Das Blut der Kinder, die manchmal dort aus unbestimmten Gründen vergessen oder nie mehr gesehen wurden!"

Ein Mädchen fiepste ängstlich und kaute noch immer am selben Brotstück, während ein anderes, das blass geworden war, die Hand ihrer Freundin drückte.

„So das war's!" lachte Majani. „Mehr gibt es da nicht zu sagen!"

Noch immer mit dem Schock in den Gesichtern verließen die Kinder sie, nachdem sie versprochen hatte, ihnen am Abend noch mehr von der Schule zu erzählen.

Endlich konnte sie sich dem Essen widmen, wurde allerdings von einer wütend dreinschauenden Schülerin unterbrochen, die sie geringschätzig fragte: „Wie kannst du den kleinen Kindern nur solche Geschichten erzählen, die doch gar nicht wahr sind? Wer glaubst du eigentlich, der du bist, hä?" fragte sie.

Majani musterte sie mit einem Blick, grinste dann noch breiter und lehnte sich betont nach vor. „Wer sagt, dass sie nicht wahr sind?" fragte sie herausfordernd.

„Hermine, lass es," versuchte es ein rothaariger Junge neben ihr. Majani lächelte ihn an, was ihn sofort rot anlaufen und hastig wieder auf sein Brot schauen ließ.

„So eine bescheuerte Kuh, wie du, hat uns gerade noch gefehlt!" raunte besagte Hermine schlecht gelaunt.

„Hermine, es reicht jetzt wirklich," startete ein andere Junge den Versuch. Majani konnte unschwer erkennen, dass es Harry Potter sein musste.

Diese grünen Augen waren einfach unverkennbar. Interessiert sah sie ihn eine Weile an, bis er sich ihres Blickes bewusst wurde und noch röter anlief, als sein Freund.

„Majani?" fragte sie plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme. Andy sah sie über zwanzig Körper hinweg an. „Kommst du dann auch mit zum Schulleiter? Man sagt sich, dass er uns noch ein paar Anweisungen und so mitgeben möchte, oder so."

„Klar, mein Schatz," zwinkerte sie ihm zu und winkte geziert.

Kaum darauf verdrehte sie die Augen, stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. So ein Trottel.

„Nein bescheuerte Kuh war noch zu nett, eine falsche Schlange ist die, wie konnte sie nur nach Gryffindor kommen?" fauchte Hermine, gerade so, dass sie nicht über den Tisch sprang und über sie herfiel.

„Nur um dich zu necken, meine Liebe," lächelte Majani sie falsch an. „Mädchen wie dich lieb ich ganz Besonders! So ganz ohne Ausstrahlung und Hirn!"

Hermines Kiefer klappten runter. Sie bildete sich eine halbe Minute ein, dass sie sich verhört hatte, wurde jedoch von verschiedenem Gepruste am Tisch bestätigt.

„Du kennst Granger nicht, sie ist Jahresbeste," raunte ihr eine zu.

„Tja, letztes Jahr war ja auch ich noch nicht an dieser Schule." lächelte sie.

„Das muss ich mir von einem Flittchen wie dir nicht bieten lassen!" Sie stand auf, gab Majani eine Ohrfeige und schritt aus der Halle.

Alle sahen gebannt auf die Neue, die kurz die Augenbraue hob und dann selig grinsend die rote Wange in die Hand stützte.

„Irgendwie ist sie süß!"

„Hey, Rain! Kommst du?", drängte Majani.

„Geh schon mal vor. Diese dämlichen Hauselfen haben meine Koffer verschlampt.", sagte er nur mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln.

„Widerliche Kreaturen. Man sollte denen allen den Hals umdrehen.", nuschelte sie vor sich hin.

„Na dann, also bis später." Sie drehte sich um und verließ den Jungenschlafsaal.

Auf dem halben Weg zu Dumbledore traf sie auf Kay, die an der Wand lehnte, mit gesenktem Kopf und geradezu auf sie zu warten schien.

„Ach da bist du. Ich dachte schon, du wolltest schon ein paar Jungs herumkriegen, bevor deine Koffer überhaupt hier sind," grinste sie und spielte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Keine schlechte Idee," erwiderte Kay nur im gleichen Grinsen und ging mit ihr los.

„Also... Kay, du weißt und ich weiß es auch. Aber diesmal werde ich dir das Amt der Schulschlampe nicht einfach so überlassen!" erklärte Majani ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ach wirklich? Und wie willst du das anstellen?" fragte sie mit erhobener Augenbraue.

Ein blasser Lehrer mit vergrautem Haar eilten an ihnen vorbei und schon um die nächste Ecke.

„Sagen wir... eine Wette," antwortete Majani mit viel sagendem Blick.

„Für Wetten bin ich immer zu haben," grinste Kay dreckig.

„Hast du diesen Lehrer gesehen?" nickte Majani ihm nach, Kay nickte. „Das war Remus Lupin!"

„Der Werwolf?"

„Genau! Ich wette mit dir, dass ich ihn in sechs Wochen im Bett festgenagelt habe!" Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich, wie die eines Raubtiers.

„Und was soll ich in der Zeit machen?" fragte Kay, bereit alles zu tun.

„Du wirst in den gleichen sechs Wochen eine kleine Sammlung machen. Und zwar will ich fünfzig Boxershorts sehen und jede von einem anderen!" erklärte Majani und bekam schon allein von der Vorstellung rote Wangen.

„Hm... du weißt schon das, dass manchmal zwei an einem Abend wären?" fragte Kay nach.

„Ist das ein Problem?"

„Gehen auch mehr?" erwiderte sie herausfordernd.

„Und was ist wenn jemand verliert?" fragte Majani mehr sich selbst als Kay.

„Muss Potter vögeln!" Majani sah sie entgeistert an.

„Du Sadist!" hauchte sie entsetzt und war bleich geworden. „Diesen Loser kriegen keine hundert Theastrale in mich rein!"

„Gut... wer gewinnt darf offiziell jeden vögeln, den er will. Auch den eigenen Freund!" schlug Kay vor, war stehen geblieben und sah Majani tief in die Augen.

Diese erwiderte den Blick genauso intensiv.

„Abgemacht," knurrte sie und streckte die zierliche Hand aus. Kay packte ihre und beide zwinkerten sich zu. „Ich mag dich, Süße!" lachte Majani dann wieder frei und unschuldig.

Beide gingen weiter und taten so, als wäre der Deal nie passiert.

„Eigentlich unfair," murrte Majani nach einer Minute und streckte sich wieder provozierend. „Ich darf nur einen zwitschern. Du gleich fünfzig! Muss ich denn dazwischen enthaltsam sein?" fragte sie an Kay gewandt.

„Tu was du willst. Hauptsache du zwitscherst den Werwolf!" antwortete diese.

„Kannst mir dann ja ein paar empfehlen," schnurrte Majani und strich mit einem kalten Finger über Kays Wange. „Und vergiss nicht, fünfzig Boxershorts! Und nie vom gleichen Jungen, klar?"

„Würde ich auch ohne die Wette nicht tun, ist doch langweilig," grinste Kay breit.

„Stimmt... hach, der Lehrer wird garantiert eine Herausforderung!"

* * *


End file.
